A mobile device may include a camera that allows a user to capture an image. The image may be communicated from the mobile device to an external website (e.g., a trusted third-party communication platform such as Twitter®, Facebook®, and/or Pinterest®). The image may be modified by the user and/or other users of the external website. For example, text may be added, colors may be changed, new objects added in the image, and/or aspects of the image deleted. Therefore, it may be difficult for a user of the external website to determine if the image has been modified.